A small push can go a long way
by StarkidGleekPotterHeadWarbler
Summary: Tabitha, Bobby, Amara and Jubilee are up to know good to get a certain pair of 14 year olds to admit they love eachother. Nothing but fluff and embaressment. I do not own the X men.


Hi guys, new story idea. It may not be original but I like it. Gemz!!

Jubilee and Amara were watching Rahne from a window in the Xavier Institute. She was sitting in the middle branches of the big oak tree reading a book.

Then they saw Jamie doing his homework under it. Neither of them had noticed each other.

Everyone except for Jamie knew that Rahne had a big crush on him and likewise for Jamie. Amara and Jubilee looked at each other with identical devilish grins and they headed to the kitchen to find Tabitha.

They had a plan and Tabitha was going to help. She agreed, playing Matchmaker would be fun.

Tabitha went to the upstairs window in Bobby's room, since it was the closest to the tree, not caring that he was in there playing Video Games with Sam.

Bobby being used to it, walked up behind Tabitha with Sam following behind.

Curiously, Bobby said, "Tabby, what are you doing?"

Tabitha replied, "Just watch and learn Popsicle,"

Then Tabitha made a small explosive ball and flicked it next to the unaware Rahne. It made a tiny explosion that shocked Rahne making her fall out of the tree.

She quickly went into wolf form to ease the fall, (in wolf form she is quite light), right into Jamie's lap, with an 'Oomph'.

At the contact Rahne went back into human form, on Jamie's lap. They both froze up.

Then they looked at each other and Rahne's face turned the colour of Jean's hair. Then she got up off Jamie's lap and said stuttering,

"Er Sor...soree, Jam...Jamie, I...I didn... didn't mea...mean too. Sor...Soree-"Jamie cut her off, a little less shaky,

"D...Don't worry about it Rahne, r...eally," Then she gave him an apologetic smile, waved and walked off rather unsteadily.

While he couldn't see, she brought her hand up to her heart and gave a signature lopsided, but love struck, smile.

Meanwhile, when she turned away, Jamie brought his arms up and brought them down in fists, as if to say, 'Yes' and grinned like a four year old.

Bobby high fived Tabitha and asked, "Can I help? It's time those two got each other," Tabitha nodded.

Sam slowly backed out of the room while he could and once out of the doorway, he used his powers to get as far away from the room as possible.

Unfortunately for him, Tabitha had suspected this so she placed a small explosive in his back pocket, so when he was outside he felt an uncomfortable breeze around his backside.

He panicked and accidently used his powers and flew into a tree at full speed. Typical.

Later, at dinner, Rahne sat down next to Jamie. While they were having a slightly awkward conversation, Tabitha was signalling to Bobby to commence faze two of the match making of Rahne and Jamie.

Bobby made a beautiful miniature ice sculpture of a ballerina. Rahne giggled and said in her adorable Scottish accent,

"It's gorgeous, Bobby. It's such a wee statue but packed with detail," Jamie, looked fuming and looked like he was about to blow his cap.

All of the kids were watching. Bobby was smirking at Jamie while Rahne was chatting fluently with Jubilee. Most people would think that Bobby was picking on the younger kid, boy, were they wrong. Bobby high fived Tabitha under the table. Their plan to make Jamie jealous was working.

After dinner, since it was a Saturday, all of the kids went to the rec room to watch a movie. Everyone made themselves comfortable on the sofas or on the floor. Bobby sat on the floor with Tabitha and Roberto. Sam sat in the corner giving Tabitha and Bobby devil glares, not forgetting the incident earlier. Amara, Jubilee and Ray sat on one of the plush leather sofas.

Bobby, Tabitha, Amara and Jubilee hadn't planned it but they wished they did, Rahne and Jamie sat on a sofa together not realising most single people would find it disturbing.

Once the movie started it was already 11pm (Logan, Ororo, Hank and the professor let them stay up this late on Saturday nights).

20 minutes into the film Rahne was already asleep, head on Jamie's shoulder, who was asleep himself, with his head on top of Rahne's.

Tabitha snuck upstairs, confusing everyone except for the sleeping pair. When she came down she was grinning with a camera in hand.

She took many pictures and said so only Bobby could hear, "Oh yeah, this is some serious blackmail," Bobby laughed making the sleepers stir slightly but didn't wake up.

Tabby whacked him on the back of his head. He mouthed 'OW'.

Jubilee stood up and being the evil but caring person she was brushed a stray hair out of Rahne's pale face and smiled at the couple,

"This is way too cute, I mean they're only 14 but they're already in love with each other, it's crazy but they don't know it,"

Everyone nodded except for Tabitha who was still muttering blackmail schemes under her breathe.

Later that night, no one had gotten through the film because they had all fallen asleep, Ororo went to check on the kids and when she went in she smiled as she looked at the youngest two who were fast asleep leaning on each other, she whispered,

"Look at them, wait, if they were asleep while everyone was awake, then I need to confiscate Tabitha's camera, or I could just let nature take its course,"

The next morning, everyone woke up, they all looked at Jamie and Rahne who were stirring from their sleep.

For a joke Tabitha shouted in Jamie's ear, "JAMIE" This made him wide awake, but he was clinging onto Rahne, who was also wide awake.

Jamie immediately let go, blushing like a maniac. Likewise for Rahne.

She got up and announced that she was going upstairs to get dressed. When she was gone, Bobby, Amara, Jubilee, Ray (who had be filled in) and Tabitha secretly launched faze three. The girls followed Rahne, knowing it was too early for her to get dressed, and the boys sat and talked to Jamie.

In Rahne's room.

"What if he doesn't like me back Lass!" Rahne said shrilly to Jubilee.

They had been having this conversation for 10 minutes. Amara had been sitting, backing Jubilee up, while Tabitha just lay on Rahne's bed not paying attention.

All of a sudden Tabby got up, walked towards Rahne, looked her in the eyes and said, "Just have a go, girl, it's a 50/50 chance,"

Rahne, still unsure, went to the bathroom to get dressed while Tabitha high fived Jubilee and Amara.

Meanwhile, in Jamie's room

"What if she doesn't like me back, guys?" Bobby patted him on the back,

"Just take a chance, man, the day could end with you having a girlfriend," Jamie nodded, though slightly unsure. Ray ruffled his hair and said,

"That's a boy, go get dressed," Jamie smiled and walked to the bathroom to get dressed. One of the single thoughts going through both Jamie and Rahne's heads was 'Why are older kids so pushy?'

20 minutes later Rahne came down the stairs to Jamie who was smiling, blocking her way, "Can I speak to you in private please, Rahne?" Rahne smiled and said,

"Aye Jamie," Jamie grabbed her hand and gently tugged her outside.

Rahne felt her heart melt.

Rahne said, "I have something I have to tell too," Jamie took deep breathe, preparing himself.

At the same time Rahne was blowing strands of hair out of her face.

They were slowly edging towards each other until the tips of their noses were touching, their lips centre meters apart.

At the same time they whispered,

"I love you," and they filled the gap between their lips.

Inside Tabitha, Amara, Jubilee, Bobby and Ray were jumping around, successful. Logan saw them jumping and went to the window that they were looking out of, to see what was making them so excited.

Logan looked right at the kissing couple, rolled his eyes and under his breath, said,

"Kids,"


End file.
